


Dishonored

by Paul_aka_Padla



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Matt and Frank still have some fundamental philosophical differences, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, mentioned: everybody who Matt loved who died, something approaching friends to something approaching interested, video game mods, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_aka_Padla/pseuds/Paul_aka_Padla
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock





	Dishonored

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dishonored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628155) by [PixelByPixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelByPixel/pseuds/PixelByPixel). 



Мэттью Мёрдок прислушался к окружающим звукам: по дороге под ним шастали люди, свистела патрулирующая стража. Позади него – ровно и успокаивающе звучало сердцебиение Фрэнка Касла.

— Окей, он только что отвернулся.

Мэтт кивнул. Свист начал постепенно отдаляться и вскоре совсем затих.

— У тебя есть разрывные патроны?

Мэтт кивнул снова, фокусируясь на задании. У него было что-то вроде арсенала: разрывные патроны, усыпляющие дротики, имелись даже гранаты.

Он обойдётся и без всего этого.

— Давай, Красный, постарайся.

Мэтт проигнорировал поддразнивание Фрэнка, осторожно перескакивая с выступа здания на навес какой-то торговой лавки, и уже с него спускаясь на землю. Голос в его наушнике обстоятельно докладывал о происходящем вокруг: насколько близко он подобрался к стражнику, был ли поблизости кто-то, кто мог заметить его.

Он нажал на кнопку геймпада – его персонаж схватил охранника в удушающий захват, охранник закряхтел и, потеряв сознание, смолк.

— Серьёзно? Ты и здесь пай-мальчик? — Фрэнк звучал озадачено, но, кажется, не осуждал. — Плевать, Красный. Только не забудь спрятать тело.

Мэтт кивнул.

— Ага, спасибо. — В ногах у него хрипел бессознательный стражник. — Это обязательно?

— Зак сказал, да. Если тело найдут, твой уровень хаоса повысится.

— И это плохо?

— Думаю, с тем, как ты действуешь, да.

Мэтт услышал короткий смешок и повернулся к Фрэнку лицом, кривясь:

— А ты, думаю, устроишь пальбу, расстреливая всех подряд.

— Нет, — сказал Фрэнк тихо, но достаточно чётко, чтобы его слова можно было разобрать в остальном шуме, — только тех, кого нужно угомонить.

— Но разве не в этом смысл? — Мэтт махнул перед Каслом рукой, указывая на экран. Он не мог видеть его, конечно нет, но мод для незрячих и редкая помощь Фрэнка делали происходящее возможным. — В том, что можно достичь одного и того же результата, но разными способами?

Голос в наушнике предупредил о приближающемся стражнике, но Мэтт проигнорировал его, слушая раздражённое ворчание Фрэнка.

— Это не реальная жизнь, Красный. Иногда у тебя нет выбора, и единственный способ – это убить кого-то.

— Или много кого, — сухо добавил Мёрдок. — Я имею в виду, здесь много стражников.

— К слову о… — начал Фрэнк, когда до Мэтта донёсся крик поднявшего тревогу стражника. Мэтт попытался сделать с этим что-то, но действовал недостаточно быстро – и вскоре синтезированный голос сообщил, что его персонаж погиб.

— Вот, что случается, Красный, — сказал Фрэнк, и Мёрдок про себя отметил, что в его голосе не было самодовольства, совсем нет: он звучал так, будто повторял давно заученный урок. — Ты умираешь или кто-то, о ком ты заботишься, умирает.

— Это игра, Фрэнк, — ответил Мэтт, догадываясь о реакции Касла ещё до того, как тот шумно выдохнул и поднялся на ноги.

— Ага, игра, конечно, но даже в игре ты не убьёшь никого. И если бы ты не сдох так просто, стражники нашли бы того, которого ты вырубил, и их было бы дохрена, и они были бы в бешенстве.

Мэтт отложит геймпад.

— Слушай, я знаю, что проще…

— Думаешь, это просто?

Фрэнк рванулся к нему, опомнившись лишь в последний момент, и Мэтт рефлекторно закрылся руками, защищая голову. Касл зашагал в противоположный угол квартиры, весь нахмуренный, бормоча ругательства.

— Я не имел в виду, что убивать просто. Я знаю, что это не так. Я говорю, что в игре проще убить.

— Боже, Красный, тебе, что, никогда не хотелось освободиться от этого? — спросил Фрэнк настойчиво, впрочем, всё ещё держась на расстоянии. — Ты же Дьявол Адской кухни, разве тебе не хочется… не знаю, выпустить дьявола?

Мэтт промолчал; он был уверен, что Фрэнк и без того знал ответ: конечно, ему хотелось.

Он всё-таки произнёс:

— Да, иногда… Однажды, я даже почти сделал это.

— Серьёзно? — Фрэнк недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Серьёзно, — Мэтт подозревал, что Касл ждёт подробностей, поэтому пожал плечами и продолжил: — С человеком, убившим моего отца.

И его будто закинули в ту самую ночь: кулаки снова врезались в мягкое, тёплое лицо Суини, рядом заликовала Электра.

— Покончи с этим, — прошептал он, и Фрэнк, недоумевая, изогнул бровь. — Она сказала это. Электра. Покончи с этим. Не останавливайся. Убей его. Я не смог, — Мэтт скривил губы, точно скалясь. Он не убил Суини – и посмотрите, что из этого вышло. — Фрэнк, я дал убийце моего отца второй шанс, как я могу сделать меньшее для кого-то другого?

Какой-то части его было интересно, что случилось бы с Электрой, убей он Суини. Они до сих пор были бы вместе? Она привела бы его к Стику? И они потратили бы годы на борьбу за Руку? Ничего из этого не произошло, а теперь и не могло произойти, но порой, когда дела шли особенно скверно, такое развитие событий казалось куда лучшей альтернативой.

Фрэнк, наконец, подошёл ближе, и Мэтт почувствовал, как прогнулся под ним диван, когда он уселся на другом его конце.

— Ладно, Красный, допустим, но скольких людей убил этот парень?

Суини. Мэтту потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить. Он покачал головой:

— Я не могу так. Я могу думать только о том, скольких убил я, — он сделал паузу, потом добавил на всякий случай: — Никого.

Фрэнк тихо выдохнул.

— Возможно, это была плохая идея.

— Ты об игре? Нет, Фрэнк, было весело. И я ценю, что ты думаешь обо мне и что Зак помог с модами, — Мэтт устало откинулся на спинку дивана, когда вдруг догадался: — Погоди, ты же не думал, что я поубиваю людей в игре и потом – что? – пересмотрю своё отношение к убийствам?

— Нет, Красный, на такое и не рассчитывал, — ответил Фрэнк, и всё в его тоне и словах подсказывало, что предположение Мэтта оказалось недалеко от правды. — Вообще, даже если ты убьёшь кого-то, ты ведь сможешь просто рассказать об этом своему священнику – и всё прощено? В реальной жизни, я имею в виду. Не в игре. Не думаю, что твоему священнику есть дело, сколько пикселей погибнет от твоей руки.

Сердце Мэтта болезненно сжалось, он с трудом удержал лицо. Фрэнка не было там. Он не знал, о чём говорит.

— Отец Лэнтом мёртв.

— Ох, чёрт, Красный…

— И я должен покаяться, — продолжил Мэтт, перебивая Касла.

Он не был готов говорить об Отце Лэнтоме, тем более с Фрэнком, который без колебаний убыл бы Декса. Отец Лэнтом был бы жив, если бы он убил.

Мэтт одёрнул себя, запрещая развивать эту мысль; будто в те ужасные ночи после смерти Отца Лэнтома он сотни раз, как заевшую пластинку, не прокручивал её в голове. Он говорил со своей… с Мэгги об этом, она сказала, что Отец Лэнтом не хотел бы, чтобы Мэтью становился убийцей – даже ради его спасения.

Мэтт до сих пор не был уверен, верит ли в это.

Он лишь хотел, чтобы Отец Лэнтом был жив. Даже ценой его собственной души.

— Если ты не раскаиваешься на самом деле, то это не считается? — спросил Фрэнк, переводя тему.

— А ты бы принял неискреннее извинение от своего ребёнка? — парировал Мэтт, слыша язвительность в собственном голосе. Он знал, что бьёт по больному, знал – и нацеливал слова на брешь в защите Фрэнка; не мог сдержаться, не мог найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы остановиться, ощущая внутри лишь мерзкую сырость.

Но Фрэнк только сухо усмехнулся, точно знал, чего Мэтт пытается добиться. Когда он заговорил, Мёрдок отчётливо услышал в его голосе улыбку.

— Неа. Но я не заставлял бы своих детей делать…ну, многое из того, что твой Бог, похоже, хочет, чтобы делал ты. Я бы хотел, чтобы они выросли и стали хорошими людьми, даже если бы это шло вразрез с тем, каким я видел их будущее.

Тогда Мэтту стало стыдно за свои слова, за намерение, что стояло за ними.

— Прости.

— Неа, — повторил Фрэнк, — они тоже, знаешь, были теми ещё занозами в заднице. Но Мария всегда знала, что делать. Чёрт, сколько терпения в ней было… Фрэнку-младшему тяжело давалось время, когда меня не было, он переживал, устраивал истерики. Она никогда не кричала на него. Просто была рядом, гладила его по спине и разговаривала с ним. И она никогда не рассказала б мне об этом – это Лиза их сдала. Мария не хотела, чтобы я беспокоился о них.

Но он беспокоился. Его тон, едва уловимое заикание сердца и чуть сбившееся дыхание выдавали его с потрохами.

— Она была прекрасной матерью.

— Да, — Фрэнк придвинулся ближе Мэтту, но не настолько близко, чтобы их плечи соприкасались, как когда они играли. — Я не хорош в разговорах, Красный, но я умею слушать. Не обольщайся – я не собираюсь гладить тебя по спине, — добавил зачем-то Касл, и что-то в том, как он произнёс последнюю фразу и как зачастило на ней его сердце, привлекло внимание Мэтта.

Он непроизвольно напрягся от мысли о руках Фрэнка, касающихся его спины. Он ещё не полностью восстановился после битвы в штабе Руки. Но руки Фрэнка на его спине… Мэтт позволил себе представить это. Его руки, должно быть, грубые и шершавые, а пальцы – мозолистые; они бы, наверное, огладили его шрамы, очертив их все. Мэтт и не подозревал, что Касл регулярно увлажняет руки, но знал наверняка, насколько они сильные. Возможно, они бы даже помогли с болью в спине, с тем, как тянет мышцы от любого резкого движения.

Возможно, они смогли бы отвлечь его.

Возможно…

Мэтт осознал, что Фрэнк ждёт ответа.

— Оу, эм. Спасибо, Фрэнк, я правда ценю…

— А, не начинай.

И всё-таки: было ли это предложением в конце концов?.. Мэтт чуть нахмурился.

— Хей, слушай, — продолжил тем временем Фрэнк, — мне надо будет вернуть приставку Заку. По правде, думаю, он одолжил мне её, только потому что побоялся, что Лео прибьёт его. А он прибил бы, если бы Зак отказался расставаться со своими играми и не помог бедному слепому парню.

Он, должно быть, заметил, как напрягся, поёжившись, Мэтт, и следующие его слова походили на извинение больше, чем всё, что Мёрдок когда-либо слышал от него:

— Хей, Красный…

— Всё нормально, — тихо произнёс Мэтт, — я знаю, каким люди видят меня.

Да, он знал… Чёрт, он даже иногда использовал это в суде. После – всегда чувствовал себя грязным – но это работало, это имело значение, этого хотели от него клиенты. А Мэтт мог и потерпеть.

— Но не я, — ответил Фрэнк, голос его был странно низким. — И Либерманы не будут. Ну, разве что Зак именно так и сделает, — признался он и тут же добавил, стараясь поддержать: — но только поначалу. Знаешь, а почему бы тебе не зайти? Сара и Дэвид не будут против. Они всегда готовят слишком много еды.

Это было приглашением из жалости – извинением за его слова. Мэтт знал это. Но также он слышал, как учащается сердцебиение Фрэнка, как неуверенно звучат его слова.

Так что, возможно, это было чем-то большим.

Но Мэтт не был уверен, хочет ли он вот так ужинать за одним столом. Мать, отец, сестра, брат и всё, что он упустил в детстве. Что ж, может, кроме брата и сестры. Адская кухня не вынесла бы больше Мёрдоков, чем два, за раз. 

Фрэнк же, казалось, не дышал, замерев в ожидании ответа Мэтта.

— Хорошо, я зайду. Спасибо.

Фрэнк ничего не ответил, встал с дивана и отключил приставку. Он, похоже, не догадывался, что Мэтт услышал его облегчённый вздох.

Ужин, без сомнений, будет интересным. Мэтт поднялся на ноги и поправил галстук.

Что бы ни произошло – по крайней мере, это будет чем-то новым.

Сейчас что-то _отличается_.

Теперь он готов.


End file.
